Harry Potter..Book 5...part 1
by benny boo 22
Summary: I hope you all like my story. Please write a comment to tell me how you feel. Please tell me if you would like a part 2. Thanx and Enjoy:)


Harry Potter  
  
Book 5  
  
1 Part 1  
  
1.1 'The Burrow'  
  
Mrs Weasly woke Harry and Ron up. They both walked downstairs, very sleepily. They came to a halt when they heard a queer voice darting from the kitchen.. Harry and Ron both stood still and silent with their ears listening to the conversation.  
  
"Any signs of him Arthur, any unusual happenings lately" said the voice.  
  
" No Albus, everything's quite fine here" replied Mr Weasly " Molly's just waking the boys up now."  
  
"It's professor Dumbledore" whispered Ron, in a very soft voice, obviously not wanting to be heard by his father.  
  
" Well I better be off now, and please make sure Harry boards the train alright, will you Arthur?"  
  
" I'll make sure Molly sees to it" Mr Weasly said in a confident-tone-of- voice.  
  
At those very words Harry and Ron raced into the kitchen. They looked around the room and saw no Dumbledore, just Mr Weasly sitting down, facing the fire.  
  
" Isn't it a bit hot to light the fire dad?" said Ron, pretending to wipe sweat of his forehead.  
  
"Oh yes, the fire. I was just talking to Albus Dumbledore . He was just checking to see how things are going and to see if Harry is doing fine, that's all" answered Mr Weasly.  
  
Harry knew what had happened. Mr Weasly was talking to professor Dumbledore through the fire. At Harry's previous year at Hogwarts he had once snuck out of bed and into the common room to talk to his Godfather Sirus, using the same method. Harry has so far only heard from Sirus once over the holidays, only saying that he had arrived at Lupins safely. Harry was hoping to hear from Sirus when he arrived at Hogwarts.  
  
They heard loud footsteps coming from upstairs. They turned around to see Mrs Weasly bringing down Fred and George. The two twins looked very tired as well. Fred was moaning, in a sleepy voice, his head drooped. As George passed Harry he heard George whisper  
  
" Thanks again for the money Harry, we've already used some, it's gone to good use."  
  
Harry wanted to ask more, but by the expression of sleepiness on the twins faces, he gathered they were to tired to want to talk. Mrs Weasly started to prepare breakfast. The Burrow sounded silent, the only noise coming from Mrs Weasly's frying pan. Finally, the silence was broken by the sound of Mr Weasly's voice.  
  
" I better be off to work Molly. I need to do more research on these things called tennis balls. Fascinating things they are. Really bouncy. Goodbye Fed, George, Ron and Ginny. Do your old man proud. Good luck Harry, It's been great having you."  
  
And as he disappeared into the living room they heard no more. The Weasly's clock now had Mr Weasly's name on ' Work'. Harry gathered that Mr Weasly had most likely already apparated. Mrs Weasly started serving breakfast  
  
( bacon, eggs and sausages.) It was great you know, having proper breakfasts for nearly the whole holidays. After they all had finished eating breakfast, they went upstairs to gather their trunks.  
  
" Wow, can you believe it Harry, it's nearly the beginning of a whole new school year!"  
  
"Yeah" replied Harry, less enthusiastically than Ron.  
  
They went downstairs with all their stuff, Hedwig and Pigwidgeon having a conversation through their separate cages. When they arrived downstairs they were then waiting for the twins. Minutes later, the both came down.  
  
" How are we getting there mum?" said a curious George.  
  
" Your father turned this old sock into a portkey, we will travel to the station like this" Mrs Weasly replied.  
  
" Ginny, hurry up dear" Boomed the voice of Mrs W easly.  
  
At those very words Ginny came marching downstairs.  
  
" We all ready?" said Mrs Weasly.  
  
" Yep" They all replied at once.  
  
" Then what are we waiting for, let's go" said an enthusiastic Mrs Weasly.  
  
Harry had one more look around The Burrow, where he had spent every day of the holidays, except the first two, for which he was with the Dursley's. They all touched the mouldy, old sock(which kind of reminded Harry of one of Uncle Vernon's old ones) and with a blinding white flash of light, they found themselves standing in the middle of the station. 


End file.
